Участник:Эрлифозавр
Введение= |-|Основное= Кратко (нет) обо мне Привет, я Эрли Эрлифозавр, и я тащусь от палеонтологии (Вот это поворот!), потому вступаю в ваш орден "Динофанов". Я также увлекаюсь различными кинофильмами, мультфильмами, сериалами и играми. Обожаю рисовать и заниматься разного рода творчеством (Даже если это у меня плохо получается). Люблю шутить, даже не так, я ЖИТЬ НЕ МОГУ без шуток, юмора и комедии (и конечно же МЕМЕСОВ). Ещё я очень люблю мобильную игру ДЖУРАСИК ВОРЛД ЗЕ ГЕЙМ (Jurassic world: the Game), и даже сыграл в ней роль самого себя! Я пришёл на это вики, чтобы доказать всем, что палеонтология тоже может быть смешной и весёлой! Это моё призвание! Это то, ради чего я родился на свет! Это моя СУДЬБА! Ах да, с недавних пор я тут имею должность модератора контента (и чата), так что впредь я слежу здесь за порядком, и если вы вдруг обнаружили какие-то вандальные статьи или правки, оскорбительные сообщения в чате — обращайтесь ко мне, ведь я всегда рад помочь (но предупреждаю — банить участников ВНЕ ЧАТА я не могу, потому в этом случае вам прийдётся обращаться к администраторам)! Вики-деятельность На вики я, в основном, делаю мелкие правки, исправляю опечатки, заменяю в статьях дефис ('-') на тире (—') и добавляю категории, планирую переработать парочку статей. Также я занимаюсь созданием шаблонов, которых на моём счету уже 8 (пусть и незначительных). Раньше писал статьи, да и сейчас хочу этим заняться, но я ленивая жопа и всё никак не возьму себя в руки написать хоть какую-то статью но я всё не решаюсь написать хоть какую-то. В основном занимаюсь метапедизмом, общаюсь с другими участниками и принимаю активную роль в жизни ВЖВ, участвую почти во всех конкурсах (но не во всех побеждаю). Дружу со многими участниками вики, как новыми, так и старыми, в том числе с админсоставом. Мечтаю довести статью Jurassic World: The Game до статуса 'хорошей (а может и до избранной). Написал с нуля три хорошие статьи (Платиопозавр, Прионозух и Архегозавр) и одну довёл до статуса избранной (Кампилоцефал). Планирую написать про себя статью на ВиВики. Имею средний опыт работы с HTML, а с CSS и JS не знаком вовсе. Стишок от Тамыча Расцветали сакуры и флоксы... Поплыли цунами над рекой. Выходила на берег ГОДЗИЛЛА На высокий берег на крутой... Планы Вики-проекты * Вымершие животные вики - мой любимый проект. Здесь я проявляю наибольшую активность. Я считаю, что это одна из самых лучших вики в русскоязычном фэндоме. * Динозавры вики — вики моего друга Чжуччи. Имеет схожую с ВЖВ тематику, но статьи в ней исключительно про динозавров. Я имею там статус администратора, который получил по блату. Иногда захожу и правлю её, занимаюсь редактированием CSS. * Ворпасвраиаго вики - Ныне покойная вики... Когда-то я любил на ней пофлудить, но сейчас она убита хэлперами... Но пистолетиазм будет вечно в наших сердцах, и он никогда не умрёт! * The Sims wiki - да, я люблю Sims... И я горжусь этим! Наверное... * Вукипедия - я фанат звёздных войн, потому было бы непростительно не оставить ссылку на эту вики. Да пребудет с вами сила! * Jurassic Park wiki - Добро пожаловать в Парк Юрского периода! Хоть вики и написано на английском языке, но уверяю вас, это очень хорошее вики... И вообще, вы давно должны были выучить этот язык! * Вики Сообщества и Викии вики - я поставил эти два проекта на одно место, потому что у них одна и та же тематика - это вики, посвящённые... вики... В общем, неважно. Я очень часто заглядываю туда и нахожу интересную информацию. * Wikiball вики - интересный вики-проект о ФЭНДОМе в стиле Кантриболз. * Jojo's bizzare wiki - SONO CHI NO SADAME! (It is JoJo reference?) * Grand Theft Wiki - тут даже объяснять ничего не надо... Welcome to San Andreas! I'm CJ from Groove Street... * Википедия (Wikipedia) - я оставил ссылки как на русскоязычную, так и на англоязычную википедию, ведь и той и той я очень часто пользуюсь. Как бы её не хаяли, это очень полезный сайт. По сути это такое же сообщество, что и Вымершие животные вики, да и любой другой проект, но при этом оно более обширное и охватывает все темы сразу, нежели одну конкретную. Хотя стоит признать - корявых статей там много. НЕинтересные факты * 私は日本語を話すことができる。(Перевод: Я умею разговаривать на японском.) * Мои любимые цвета - фиолетовый, жёлтый и нежно-голубой. * Моё любимое время года - каникулы. * Я говорю с британским акцентом. * Тут должен быть какой-то факт, но я его забыл написать. * Земля плоская и это неопровержимо. * Я взламывал пентагон 0 раз! * Я банан на 50%. * Kek - это слово "Lol" на языке орков из игры World of Warcraft. * Я - чемпион по собиранию одноцветного кубика Рубика. * Я на 100% состою из лени. * Я очень плохо владею редактором. * Иллюминаты следят за нами. * Я не 1 и не 2, и не 3, и не 4... * Мне всегда очень трудно делать выбор. * Если ты делаешь что-то очень хорошо, знай — всегда найдётся азиат, который сделает это лучше тебя. * Natalya-ru очень злая (прям злющая). * ФЭНДОМ — наше всё! * Прот + Тамыч = лучший пейринг ФОРЕВЕР!!! * Если число разделить на ноль, наступит конец света, и вселенная схлопнется. * УДАЛЕНЫ * Штаны из берёзовой коры действительно существуют. * Люди произошли от ███████. * Кванты — это миниатюрные вселенные, и наша вселенная также является квантом. * Радуга — это межпространственная аномалия, соединяющая параллельные миры между собой. 'Meine Lieblingsartikel '(Мои избранные странницы) Мои статьи Остальные * Тема для бреда; * https://wikies.fandom.com/wiki/Теги; * Фотошоп; * Для логотипов (ещё для логотиво); * Шрифты; * SCP-1337 - Эрли; * Киберконопля; * Златогрудка_2.0.; * Кое-что...; * Надо...; * Справка:Персональный CSS и JavaScript; * Как оформить ПОЛУЧШЕ нормы свой профиль; * Викиразметка; * Чат (если войдёте в чат по этой ссылке , он откроется в виде страницы, а не в отдельном окне. Удобно); * Jurassic World: The Game; * Дилофозавр; * Эрликозавр; * Участник:Эрлифозавр/Песочница, Участник:Эрлифозавр/Песочница2, Участник:Эрлифозавр/Песочница3, Участник:Эрлифозавр/Песочница4, Участник:Эрлифозавр/Песочница5, Участник:Эрлифозавр/Песочница6, Участник:Эрлифозавр/Песочница7. |-|Юзербоксы= |-|Мой язык= Слова и выражения Слова Выражения Имена и названия |-|Музыка= Из ДжоДжо: |-|Галерея= Изображения со мной Juvienile Erliphosaurus.jpg|Это я в молодости. Adult Erliphosaurus.jpg|А это я сейчас. Cool Erliphosaurus by nutkasecreates.jpg|Просто крутой арт меня. Cartoon Erliphosaurus by wikkdatstick.jpg|Это я в более мультяшном стиле. Erliphosaurus and Owen Grady by Daniel Wing zero.jpg|Я и Оуэн Грэйди. Если честно, мой размер тут немного преувеличен. Erliphosaurus face by mr._democraft 240.jpg|Мой портретик. Realistic Erliphosaurus by catergatewood.jpg|Более реалистичная версия меня. Немного жутковатая... Erliphosaurus.jpg|Я, когда доволен (а точнее, когда мне дали покушать) Эрлифозавр.png|Я в стиле "Кантриболз" Чего, блин.jpeg|Да, это я и маленькие пони... Даже не спрашивайте, кто и зачем это сделал... Эрлич.jpg|Я в игре SPORE (Спасибо Тамарану за создание существа) Снимок экрана.png|Эрлифозаврик:))) (Спасибо Протовихенвенатор за создание этого милашки) Dfd.png|Когда на ВЖВ напали вандалы... (Тоже Прот) Erliphosaurus (Jurassic World The Game).jpg|Я в игре Jurassic World: The Game Erliphosaurus_(Attack).gif|В АТАКУ!!! РИКАРДО ЭРЛИ.jpg|РИКАРДО ЭРЛОС!!! RESIDENT ERLI.jpg|RESIDENT ERLI (игра уже в разработке, ждите...) Эрлибамбони.jpg|Тут даже объяснять ничего не надо Мои аватарки Erliphosaurus (Normal).jpg|Моя обычная аватарка Erliphosaurus (Happy_New_Year).jpg|Моя новогодняя аватарка Erliphosaurus (Birthday).jpg|Моя аватарка на День Рождения Erliphosaurus (1st April).jpg|Моя аватарка на 1 Апреля Erliphosaurus (Helloween).jpg|Моя хеллоуиновская аватарка Erliphosaurus (Love).jpg|Моя аватарка на День Святого Валентина Erliphosaurus (Archeology Day).jpg|Моя аватарка на День Археолога Erliphosaurus (MEM).jpg|Моя аватарка в честь участия во Втором Конкурсе мемов Erliphosaurus (MEME Sad).jpg|Моя аватарка в честь конца Второго Конкурса мемов Erliphosaurus (POSOMNRI ETO).jpg|Я ПОД ВОЗДЕЙСТВИЕМ КИБЕРКОНОПЛИ И ПИВА МИЛКИ ВЭЙ!!! (Шуточная аватарка) Вам повестка из военкомата!.jpg|Вам повестка из военкомата! (Шуточная аватарка) Erliphosaurus (ШМЭРЛИ).png|ВЖВ в двух словах — Шмэрли (Шуточная аватарка) Suruasohpilre (ERROR).jpg|XJiYFD P[08ba gfe ;l 9aq3p90r f932r4uixz;p 0--=909* ERROR Мои мемы Мем про слонов.png|Мем про слонов Мем про вымирание.png|Мем про вымирание Мем про администраторов.png|Мем про администраторов Когда завтра в школу.png|Мем про плохое настроение Шоколадно-алкогольные напитки ПИВО МИЛКИ_ВЭЙ.jpg|ПИВО МИЛКИ ВЕЙ!!! ВОДКА МАРС.jpg|ВОДКА МАРС!!! ВИСКИ М&M'S.jpg|ВИСКИ М&M's!!! КВАС БАУНТИ.jpg|КВАС БАУНТИ!!! КОНЬЯК СКИТЛС.jpg|КОНЬЯК СКИТЛС!!! РОМ СНИКЕРС.jpg|РОМ СНИКЕРС!!! ТЕККИЛА ТВИКС.png|ТЕКИЛА ТВИКС!!! Прочее Erliphosaurus (PNG)-0.png|"Каркас" для создания аватарок ХЕХ.jpg|ХЕХ АРХЕОПТЕРИКС.jpg|Кто ты на этой картинке: Весёлый жаворонок, умная сова или задолбавшийся археоптерикс? 61fuxKHSPrL.jpg|Чаохузавр (с огроменными глазищами) Дикранур.png|Красивый дикранур Very cute Compsoghathus.jpg|Очень милый компсогнатик, прям МИ-МИ-МИ! Helicoprion COOL.jpg|Крутой геликоприон. Но всё равно странный Ultra-Ceratosaurus.jpg|Арт неизвестного динозавра. По видимому, это какой-то мутант Monster Dinosaur.jpg|(⊙_⊙)... Cool_Yudon_by_NutkaseCreates.jpg|Ещё один крутой арт, на этот раз с юдоном Super Tyrannosarus.jpg|Брутальный тираннозавр с шипами СУПЕРГИБРИД_ВСЕМ_ГИБРИДАМ_ГИБРИД.jpg|Вот это гибрид... Не гибрид, а гибридище! 1478260007164044226.jpg|Спинотюлень:))) 587978982830280.jpg|Терезинокрот:))) Nyansaurus aegyptiacus by osmatar-d81ah7c.jpg|Нянозавр... НЯНЯНЯНЯНЯНЯНЯНЯНЯ!!! ТАНЦУЮЩИЙ_ТАРАКАН.gif|ТАНЦУЮЩАЯ КУКАРАЧА!!! Vertigo (Primal Rage).jpg|Вертиго из игры Primal Rage. Realistic Vertigo.png|Реалистичная фигурка Вертиго. Godzilla & Shin Godzilla.jpg|Если бы Годзилла и Шин Годзилла встретились. Pillar Animals Battle Pose (TYTY'S PREHISTORIC ADVENTURE).jpg|'РЕПТИЛИИ ИЗ КОЛОННЫ!!! АЯАЯАЯААААА!!!' Pillar_men.gif|'ПИЛЛАРМЭНЫ' (Люди из колонн) |-|Мем-отряд=